Who Is The Man Behind Saiyaman?
by OmegaNY
Summary: Gohan is forced to reveal his identity, but Videl is tricked into revealing her true feelings about Gohan. He must now beat Mr. Satan and get ready for the Tournament. This time, however, Goku has already taken care of Buu, and the fight will go on. Goh
1. Saiyaman is Really the Golden Fighter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
**************  
  
This takes place after Gohan returns the baby dinosaur to its parents. Videl now knows for sure Saiyaman is a good guy, as well as a nice guy. This time, she hadn't figured out who he was, but she did hear him yell "It's Me, Go..." to the dinosaurs. There may or may not be Lemons, but they would be much later...  
*******************  
  
  
****************  
Who Is The Man Behind Saiyaman  
****************  
  
Chapter 1: Saiyaman is Really the Golden Fighter!  
  
"Videl, some very powerful men have taken hostages at the Satan City Bank!!!" the Police Chief told Videl through her watch during history class. "I'm on my way!" She replied to the Chief. Videl ran out of class with Gohan right behind her, pretending to go to the bathroom. Gohan transformed into Saiyaman and caught up with Videl. They reached the bank at the same time, and Videl ran right towards it. Gohan tried to stop her but was startled by the unsusually high ki coming from the 3 men inside. It was not near his level, but he knew these men were good.  
  
Videl took about five steps in the building before she was put in a giant bear hug and then tied up with the other hostages. Gohan knew he could take these men, but could not risk the chance of getting the hostages hurt. He needed a plan, and with his high intellect, he thought of one quickly. He knocked out a police man on a motor cycle, and put his suit on. He replaced his helmet with the Police Helmet, which luckily had a visor as well. He put his hands up in the air, held a white flag up, and walked toward the bank.  
  
"I am unarmed, do not shoot. I am only here to talk. I would like to know your demands. I repeat, I am unarmed." Gohan said, as he walked into the building. He purposely used a third voice, one which Videl would not recognize as Gohan, and the criminals wouldn't recognize as Saiyaman. He knew he needed to take them all out in one hit a piece, all at the same time. This would require some energy blasts. He knew exactely what to do. He walked up to the first man, who had his gun pointed at Gohan, and said, "I am unarmed. Do not shoot. You may pad me down if you want to be sure."  
  
The man looked at his two partners, each of whom nodded. Gohan placed himself, so one man was in front and the two others were about ten feet back on each side of him. The man began to pad him down. When he bent down to check Gohan's ankles, Gohan charged up his his ki in each hand. In one move, he fired a blast to both of his sides and kicked the man in front of him. Gohan had pulled it off, or so he thought. A man came out from the back and saw what happened, he pointed the gun at Gohan and yelled, "What Is Your Name, Kid??"  
  
With that, Gohan replied "My Name? My Name is Kame. My last name is Hameha. That's me, KAMEHAMEHA!!!" A large blast fired from Gohan's hands, and knocked the man back twenty feet and into a wall. So much for that, thought Gohan. Gohan untied everyone, except for Videl, who he went up to and untied last. "Who are you?" asked Videl, but with not a mean or accusing voice. "I know you are not a normal police man..." She continued. "Are you sure about that miss?" Gohan asked with his Saiyaman voice and a smile. "Oh, its you, Saiyaman! Thank you a lot, you really saved me on this one." She told him, and then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Unfortunately, now I have got you. I can unmask you right now, and know who you finally are!!!" She said with a laugh. "What is going to make me not just use super speed away from you??" Gohan asked, now slightly nervous.  
  
Gohan hadn't realized the she had slowly led them into the vault, where she just then shut the door. "I know you can break through, but destroying a bank vault will make you look like a bad guy. Not to mention, I could get your helmet off before you could get out. So lets make a deal, we go together to a secure location in the mountains, and you show me who you really are. I promise I won't tell anyone." She said to Gohan, who knew he was beat. They headed to the mountains near Gohan's home, and stopped in the woods about 15 miles away. Gohan was about to remove his mask when he got an idea. He went into SSJ2, hoping that the muscle, hair, and facial change would be enough to fool her. He then remove the mask.  
  
Videl stood there in shock when she saw him. "You're... You're the... You're the Gold Fighter!!!" she screamed. Gohan just smiled, using even another voice, "Yes, I am!" Videl looked at him in amazement, but then her smile turned to a frown. "What is wrong Videl?" Gohan asked. "Well, I'm happy I found out your identity, but you aren't who I was hoping you were." She told him honestly. "And who would that be??" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, there is this new guy at my school, he is kinda shy, but it just adds to his cuteness. He is really sweet and nice to almost everyone. He is smart and I was hoping you were him...but I guess not." She said with dissapointment.  
  
"What is his name?" He asked, knowing it was him. "Gohan" She said, with a slightly dreamy voice. "Hmmmm, Gohan....Let me think....Gohan...Gohan...the name rings a bell." Gohan said, barely holding the laughter. "So, you have a crush on this Gohan, he must be a lucky man!" He told her, reaching for the jackpot. "Now that I think about it, I guess I do have a crush on him. I was really hoping it was you, so that you could beat my dad and he would let us go out." She told him, causing Gohan to laugh. "What is so funny??!!??" She yelled at him.  
  
"Hehe..its just that I didn't realize you liked me so much." Gohan said, in his normal voice. "But...What...How?" Videl tried to get some words out. Gohan went back from SSJ2 to Normal. Videl just stood there in disbelief, suffering from shock and embarrassment. "So, Videl, I didn't know you felt that way. Wanna go on a date??" Gohan asked, with his usual charm. Videl smiled, "Only on two conditions, if you teach me to fly and if you beat my dad." Videl said, matter-of-factly. "Sure thing!" said Gohan with a smile. All of the sudden, a voice came from above...  
  
"Gohan, its me, Goku. Please enter the tournament. I will be there as well. I first have to take care of a situation involving a guy named Buu. A friend of mine tells me that it should be easy if I go before the tournament. Have fun, and see you then!" Goku told his son, who listened in disbelief. "Who was that??" Said Videl, who was looking around for someone. "My dad, he is in heaven. I should tell you about a few things before I go beat your dad. What do you know about the Cell Games???"  
  
********************  
I will continue this story with LEMONS after this chapter. If you do not want me to, please leave a review and I will finish it as a PG-13 or R ending.  
  
  
  



	2. Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
**************  
Videl now knows that Saiyaman is really Gohan, but Gohan knows that Videl has a crush on him. Gohan must now beat Mr. Satan and train Videl in flying. Also, Goku has already taken care of Buu, and has asked Gohan to enter the tournament.   
*******************  
  
  
****************  
Who Is The Man Behind Saiyaman  
****************  
  
Chapter 2: Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan  
  
"So, after beating Freeza, we were told by a man from the future to prepare to fight these two androids. But it turned out, that Cell used the future man's Time Machine to travel before everything, causing history to change. He became perfect after absorbing the two other androids, and the Cell Games began. We all fought well, but it was a loosing battle. My dad went before me, so I could learn how Cell fought. I then fought Cell and almost destroyed him. He tried to self destruct, so my dad teleported him away, killing them both. But it turned out that Cell, lived on. So I fought him one on one and beat him finally. Your dad was just on the sidelines after getting knocked away in one small hit from Cell." Gohan explained to Videl as he carried her to her home.  
  
"That's a good one, Gohan. You really expect me to believe that happened?" Videl said with a laugh. "You'll see what I mean when I beat your dad..." Gohan told her. "Gohan, please, I was just kidding, no one can beat my dad..." Videl answered him. Fine then, its time for this to end, call all of the press to your home, but tell them to hide outside." Gohan told Videl, after getting another bright idea. After doing this, they landed in front of her house, ready to approach Mr. Satan. They entered the building.  
  
"Hello, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Gohan. He understands that he has to beat you to go out with me, so he decided to give it a try. He is a very talented martial artist. So Dad, you wanna go out back to our ring and fight him?" Videl asked Satan, knowing that Satan wouldn't resist her offer. "Sure thing, Videl. I think that this kid needs to learn a lesson about staying away from my daughter." Satan told her in a booming voice.  
  
In about fifteen minutes, both fighters were ready, and waiting for the bell. "Dad, is it alright if I have some friends watch the man in action???" Videl asked her father. "Sure thing, let those get a close look at my power." Satan replied. With that, Videl ushered in all the news people, which there were at least a hundred of. Gohan wanted to make sure the Satan would not be able to talk his way out of defeat. "I want to make sure you are at top condition. Are you perfectly ready to fight? Is there any reason you could lose this match other than me being stronger?" Gohan asked. "HAHAHA, I am in perfect condition!!!" Satan replied. "Very well than, you may have the first hit." Gohan told him.  
  
Satan laughed to himself, thinking of how easily he was going to beat Gohan to a pulp. He got right in front of him, pulled his arm back, and yelled "SATAN PUNCH!!!" as he gave everything he had at Gohan. Gohan stopped the punch with one finger. Satan just stood there in shock, as Gohan decided to make Satan pay. "Hey, Mr. Satan. You know, we have met before, at the Cell games. Except back then, I was a lot younger, and I looked more like THIS!!" Gohan said to Mr. Satan, as he charged up the SSJ.  
  
The ground around them shook, and rocks started flying in the air. Everyone stared in shock as Gohan revealed his true power. "It is I, Son Gohan, who avenged the death of my father, Son Goku, and saved the lives of my friends, by beating Cell!!!" Gohan yelled, causing shock to all the reporters. The only one more shocked was Satan. "I had no problem with you taking the credit, but trying to forbid your daugther to date me with that lie is unacceptable. Tell them the truth, Satan. Tell them how you were so weak that Cell only had to flick you away. Tell them that you did not defeat Cell, but lied about it. Tell them the truth, and DO IT NOW!!!" Gohan screamed at Satan, as he charged to SSJ2.  
  
"I...uh...I...uh...I don't know what your talking about." Satan told Gohan, trying to save face as well as call Gohan's bluff. Gohan looked at the corner of his eye and saw a mountain in the distance. He decided to show his power to Satan. "See that mountain over there, I will show you about a hundredth of my power now by destroying it." Gohan told Satan in a booming voice. Gohan turned towrds the mountain, flew up in the air, and charged some of his ki. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Gohan yelled as he fired a blast, destroying the mountain.  
  
"Thats just a cheap trick." Satan proclaimed. "Oh really, well then, I think I will tone down my power and use it to blast you away." Gohan said as he turned towards Satan. Gohan decided to give away his last secret, and tell the world about the Saiyans. "I am the strongest fighter in the universe. While I may not be the fully human, there are many humans who are stronger than you. Yamcha, Krillin, ChiChi, and especially, your own daughter, Videl!!" Gohan screamed. "Now, am I tellign the truth or not???" Gohan asked Satan. "No, you are not." Satan replied.  
  
"Very well then, take this!!" Gohan yelled as he punched Satan so hard that he flew out of the ring and half a mile away. He then, flew over and brought him back in the ring. "Was I telling the truth??" he asked Satan again. "Yes." Satan said, right before he passed out. Gohan took this cue and walked away from Satan and towards Videl, who he then kissed. Videl began to blush as she felt Gohan wrap his arm around her and kiss her passionately. He then lifted off into the sky with her, and flew back to his home.  
  
"So, do you want to train now?" Gohan asked Videl, which broke her from her daydream. "Wha..?" Videl asked, still out of it. "You said you wanted to fly, so I will teach you." Gohan told her. "Oh, I remember now. Actually, there is something else I'd rather do first..." Videl said. Gohan mumbled and said, "What do I have to do now?" Videl smiled and whispered in Gohan's ear, "Trust me, I think you will like it...take me to the mountains, away from everyone. I got a surprise for you!" Videl said, in a suggestive voice. "Hehe, I like surprises!" Gohan told her, now realizing what she meant. So they flew off towards the mountains, with a Capsule house in hand, and all the time in the world.  
  
*********************  
OK, here goes. I have three stories I am working on at the same time. I will only add another chapter, which will be a lemon one, if I get enough good response. So R&R!!! 


	3. Saiyaman Prepares For The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
**************  
Gohan crushes Satan and has now shown the world the truth. He has gone back home with Videl, and they now are training for the Tournament, along with Goten.   
*******************  
  
  
****************  
Who Is The Man Behind Saiyaman  
****************  
  
Chapter 3: Saiyaman Trains For The Tournament  
  
  
"I'm doing it!!! I'm really doing it!!!" Videl screamed with joy, as she had finally taken her first flight. She was really just floating above the ground slightly, but it was a major step. "That's great, Videl. keep it up. All you need is some practice, and you will be flying like Goten in no time." Gohan said to cheer her on. Videl checked her watch and decided it was getting late, and she ought to go home. "I gotta go now, Gohan...Will I see you tomarrow?" Videl asked. "I hope so. By the way Videl, you might want to cut your hair short, for aerodynamic reasons." Gohan told Videl, hoping she would believe him.  
  
"That seems strage Gohan, that your brother has more and longer hair than me, and that "I" should cut it. Are you sure thats the only reason you want me to cut my hair? It's not that you just want to see me like that, is it?" Videl asked with a certain tone that Gohan loved and hated. "And what if I do want to see you with short hair, huh? I just think you would look very pretty like that, not that you aren't already pretty." Gohan responded, calling her bluff and making her blush at the same time. "We will see, Gohan, We will see. Goodbye!!" Videl said as she left.  
  
[The Next Day]  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled, as the ki blast left his hands and headed towards Goten. Goten dodged the blast and followed through with his own. Gohan nearly escaped Goten's powerful blast. He teleported right behind Goten and but his little brother in a headlock. Goten fought to escape, but he knew there was only one way. "I've got you now, Goten. Give up, there is nothing you can do." Gohan said to Goten, mocking him. If Goten had any doubts about doing it, they were now gone. Goten looked up and screamed, feeling his angry and ki rise.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Goten yelled, as his hair turned yellow and he transformed. Gohan was in shock, as Goten broke the grip and knocked him back. "Goten, you're a….you're a…..a Super Saiyan!!!" Gohan stated in disbelief. "Yeah, so what. I've been able to do this for a year or two. I just decided to stop going so easy on you!!" Goten told Gohan, pushing his buttons. Goten pushed successfully, as Gohan got angry and began to transform. "So, is that the way it is?? I think its time you see something that I haven't done around you, ever!" Gohan yelled at Goten, almost laughing. The ground started to shake, and electricity sparkled in the air.  
  
Rocks lifted off the ground and cracks started forming in the earth. The sky turned black as Gohan's hair turned yellow, and then a golden orange. Goten was knocked back by the huge shockwave of his transformation. Gohan's muscles increase dramatically and he looked almost completely different than before. Goten was scared, but he wasn't gonna show it. "Is that the best you can do?" Goten asked, knowing that his brother could and would easily beat him to a pulp.  
  
"No, Goten. This is the best I can do. KAMEHAMEH…." Gohan began and then he was interrupted by Videl. "Wait, you two are too powerful to be fighting like this. Someone or something could get hurt!!" Videl chimed in. With this, both Goten and Gohan stopped their blasts, and Gohan headed towards Videl. She looked at him from head to toe, taking in how he looked in this form. "Well, you definitely look stronger and much sexier, but I'd like to keep the normal, cute Gohan around. Hearing her words, Gohan powered down to normal mode.  
  
"Anyways, you hour of training with him is up, now it's my turn!" Videl told Gohan with an authoritative attitude. "I like the sound of that. I wouldn't have it any other way!! I have todo something first, then I want you to follow me." Gohan told her, making her ask the question he wanted her to ask. "What do you have to do?" Videl asked, wondering what could be so important. "This." Gohan said as he kissed her for about half a minute then blasted off, with Videl on his heels.  
  
It didn't take long for Gohan to reach his destination, which was a small building behind his house, in which his mother and father built to hold old junk they had. He entered through the rusty door, and turned on the light in the room, showing cobwebs and dust all over the place. Gohan sighed, remembering the times he spent in this room playing with old toys and such, after his father left. He knew what he was looking for and headed to the back left corner of the room. He pulled a bookshelf in the back to the side, revealing a door.  
  
"Don't tell my brother or mom about this please!! This is something my father and I started a long time ago and I have kept up ever since. I call it, the Saiyan room!!!" Gohan told her, preparing her for what lay beyond them. He took out a key and unlocked this door with a loud click. Gohan grabbed both the door handle in one hand and Videl's hand in his other. "Here goes!!" Gohan whispered to Videl. The door swung open to reveal a brightly lit room full of Saiyan, and other alien or magical, objects and artifacts. Videl looked in wonder as Gohan began pointing things out.  
  
"This was found near where my dad landed as a kid, its part of his ship. This is something Vegeta…" Gohan said, beginning to tell her what everything was. "And finally, this is what we came here for. The suits that Bulma made us off of Vegeta's old design. They are very comfortable and protect the body very well with a strong alloy that is lightweight yet can take a hit. These ones here are the new ones I had Bulma make for me yesterday. Consider it a present." Gohan told Videl, who seemed to be out of it due to all the weird objects she was seeing for the first time. Gohan just grabbed the suits, handed one to Videl, and got an idea.  
  
Gohan knew she wasn't paying attention, so he decided to see what would happen if he changed right in front of her. He began to start, and noticed no change in Videl at all. So he took off everything but his boxers and got ready to put on his suit. As he started putting it on, he tapped Videl on the shoulder, and then shook her. She finally turned at looked at Gohan, and almost screamed when she did. "You gonna get changed or not?" Gohan ased with a laugh. Gohan put on his uniform and headed out, leaving Videl there with her thoughts.  
  
About three minutes later, Videl emerged with her suit on, ready to fight. Both Videl and Gohan spent the next few hours training and then fell asleep in each others arms. The tournament was in just two weeks, and Gohan knew that he would be ready. Two weeks passed and Gohan and Videl were flying towards the stadium. Both of them wanted to win, but their minds were occupied with thoughts of each other instead.  
  
*******************************  
  
OK, the next one will prob be the tournament, and then the one after that will be a surprise, and most likely a lemon. I am, however, wondering if I should just make this non Lemon, and add a Lemon chapter as another story, a sequel. That way, the rating can be kept down. Please post whether or not I should do this in your reviews!! 


End file.
